


Giant Woman

by thenewdarling



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewdarling/pseuds/thenewdarling
Summary: Some new lyrics for the eponymous Steven Universe song(My first filk, written for Glasgow Fanfic Open Mic Night.)
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & You, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Giant Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus wept, what have I done.

All I wanna do is be chased around by you, a giant woman /  
A giant woman!  
All I wanna be, is someone who gets to see, a giant woman.

You're the only one I simp, I'm just a little shrimp, you giant woman /  
You giant woman!  
Call me your little wimp, you live on Mount Olympe, you giant woman

Oh I know it'll be great and I just can't wait  
To see the creepy old house you live in!  
To see your cool tricks, you’re 9 foot 6!  
Because you are a giant woman.

I don’t even like Resident Evil /  
I feel like this is illegal!  
I’ll buy a PS5,  
You make me feel alive, you giant woman  
You giant woman!

I don’t give a crap,  
Lady please just bring your strap,  
You giant woman.

*goat bleating*

**Author's Note:**

> Canonically, the goat sound is the reader getting strapped


End file.
